buffymudfandomcom-20200213-history
Vance Remington
NAME: '''Vance Remington '''D.O.B.: '''March 19, 1995 (Age 22) '''RACE: Genetically and surgically altered human/half-demon HOBBIES: Drinking, fighting, motorcycles. '''OCCUPATION: '''Ex-military, soldier of fortune '''Affiliation: '''Up for hire. Vance Remington was born in rural Nebraska, to a second-generation mechanic and a neo-hippie mother. His mom took off not long after he was born, and he was raised predominantly by his father and his older brother, although his mother would, every few years, visit for a month or two. Despite having an aptitude for academics, he treated them with a rather ferocious disregard throughout school, doing just well enough to get by, but not well enough to get noticed. He picked up drinking and smoking before he even started his teenage years, and despite participating in athletics (predominantly football), he didn't get along well with others, due to his acerbic wit and penchant for fistfighting. During his Freshman year of High School, his father died of lung cancer, and his brother became his legal guardian. The two maintained their father's mechanic shop on their own, and got along relatively well, despite their mutual love for drinking and fighting. After his father's death, Vance began to put a lot more of his energy into football, using it as an outlet for aggression and repressed rage. Upon graduating, he was recruited to college on an athletic scholarship, helped along, despite his poor grades, by an exceptional SAT score. Shortly into his first year of school, Vance was suspended from NCAA football for three weeks, because of an aggressive tackle that severely injured another player. Shortly afterwards, his brother was hit by a semi-truck and was pronounced dead on arrival at the nearest hospital. Finding his normal outlet for aggression to have disappeared, he turned to himself. With self-destruction in mind, he snuck into a college town bar and got into a fight with several locals, eventually getting beaten and thrown out. Extremely drunk, and with police on the way to arrest him for a drunk and disorderly, he hopped on his bike and took off, only to be followed by sirens. After wrecking and sliding under a semi at murderous speed, and with several legal citations against him, he dropped out of school and enlisted, causing the legal issues to drop. After a year of special forces training, he was approached regarding the Initiative. They desired to put his extensive training, and aggression, to use hunting demons. Vance was quick to accept the offer, and excelled at his new job. The military's rigid rules weren't to his liking, and the Initiative offered him a bit more leeway. His self-destructive nature, however, was something the Initiative was well aware of, in their psychological profilings. Knowing that he was just crazy enough to accept, they offered him the opportunity to undergo some experimental surgeries that would make him more capable of hunting their targets, by being more like them. After years of cybernetic, genetic, magic, and demonic alterations to his body, and a regimen of performance enhancing drugs, he became a member of one of the Initiative's assassination cells, working to eliminate extremely dangerous supernatural targets. Upon leaving, with his partner, Roxxi, Vance began to ply his trade as a soldier of fortune, up for hire to the highest bidder in the war between good and evil. Though his personal inclinations may tend in one direction, they can find themselves straying the other way just as easily the next day, depending on the motivation at hand. Statistics Category:Characters